Mountain Sound
by BeastInMyHeart
Summary: Princess Elsa wants to break free from the confining walls of a castle and her controlling parents. On the road she runs into brother and sister, Anna and Kristoff Bjorgman, who give her a place to stay for the night. Elsanna. M for future chapters.
1. New Start

The enraged blonde sucked her teeth for the third time, knowing no other way to wordlessly show the anger that was rippling through her body due to the announcement. She sat in the middle of a victorian mahogany, fourteen foot long table, her parents on either side of the furniture. She hugged her arms closer to her chest and inhaled sharply, a small growl as she released the air from her lungs.

"Elsa, honey, you aren't being very lady like. You were taught to conceal your anger and act in a courteous fashion at all times." The blonde's mother voiced before placing a piece of food in her mouth.

The platinum blonde snarled and abruptly raised from her seat, without requesting to be excused, she stormed out of the room and down the hall. She thrashed her arms back and forth with her fist balled and her jaw clenched. Every servant she passed, averted their eyes knowing exactly why she was upset. They all knew before she was informed about the news and that caused her fury to increase dramatically.

Elsa pushed the frosted glass door opened and refrained herself from slamming it shut. Her icy blue eyes glanced around the personal greenhouse before she shoved her hands through her hair and released an ear shattering scream. The blonde threw her hands up above her head, allowing the ice and show to shoot from her fingertips. Within seconds a raging snow storm whipped wildly through the closed conservatory, heavy snow cover the recently blossomed, spring flowers.

When the storm calmed, she dropped to the ground and laid down on her back, allowing the fresh snow cool her temper down as she deeply breathed in the crisp air. The eighteen year old clenched a fist full of snow, letting her eyes close and taking another relaxing breath. She tried to grasp the reason for why her parents made a nonsensical decision without consulting her first.

Growing up in the Royal Family, Elsa has scarified countless things, including her childhood. She was obligated to mature at a young age, as the Princess of Arendelle, it was absolutely mandatory to be well-mannered and act like a monarch instead of a child. She was restricted to the confining walls of the castle grounds. She was required to broaden her mind with books, chess and playing all sorts of instruments. The only freedom that she was allowed, was using the powers that have cursed her since birth, but only in her personal conservatory. No one but the King, Queen, and two of the castles servants know about what Elsa is capable of doing with her fingertips.

For eighteen years, she has allowed her Mother and Father to take everything away from her but she would not tolerate what they are forcing her to do.

There was a knock on the entrance. "Elsa, Darling, your suitor is here." Gerda, her personal servant that has taken part in her upbringing, more than her own parents.

Elsa sat up and whipped her head around towards the elder. "I was notified that he was to arrive tomorrow." The blonde huffed as she rose from the snow and hugged her arms around her body.

Gerda advanced into the greenhouse and gently shut the door behind her. "You might have been misinformed." Elsa couldn't contain herself from grinding her teeth as she clenched her hands around her arms to refrain from letting her powers erupt. Usually she could control her ability, but the indignation surging within was making her body colder and her magic swirl ferociously, on the edge of running rampant. "Darling, Prince Hans is a cordial, handsome man. You should at least make his acquaintance, he is waiting in the grand room."

Elsa snarled, "I'd rather not associate myself with any man my parents appoint to take my hand in marriage. I will not grant them jurisdiction over my love or marriage." The blonde blew out an unsteady breath, she took a moment to close her eyes and compose herself. "Will you please advise Prince Hans of Southern Isles that I am not feeling ill and will be retiring for the day. Send him my apologies for not being able to greet him in a formal manner." Gerda nodded and dismissed herself with a bow to the highness.

Elsa groaned while her body fell into the snow again, she stared up to the glass ceiling as she conjured up an idea in her mind.

—

A large sack of neatly chopped wood was thrown onto a porch that wrapped around a log and stone cabin. Freckled knuckles rapped on the door, after the sliding sound of a single lock, she was greeted by a burly blond.

"That didn't take you long." The blond voiced as he stepped out of the way to let the small framed female in.

"You know I perfected the art of gathering wood." The redhead laughed as she took off her cloak. She strode to the kitchen and grabbed a couple carrots. "I will feed Sven, then we can go hunting, it is almost sunset."

The blonde watched his younger sister walk to the door she entered through, he was surprised that she had just laughed, he hasn't heard it for awhile. "Anna, you've been doing a lot today, let me go hunt and you rest." He proposed as he followed her outside, grabbing the hunting bow and quiver full of arrows on the way.

"Kristoff, please do not bring this up today." Anna signed as she fed the family reindeer carrots one by one. Kristoff strapped the quiver around his back, then nervously tugged at the back of his hair.

"I know Father's death was hard, but you don't have to over work yourself to forget about it. Please, just rest for the remainder of the day and let me get supper." Anna huffed and shook her head while stroking Sven's snout. Kristoff laid a hand on his sister shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "I'm just worried about you, please do this for me and I won't bother you anymore."

The strawberry-blonde groaned as she turned around to be faced with the concerning look that she has seen for the last couple days.

Amos Bjorgman was a well known ice harvester of the North Mountain, his muscular built and tough personality made him fear by many. He would only let his warm heart show when he was with his family. Though his wife died giving birth to Anna, he never resented his child, only thought of her as a special gift and Kristoff was his pride and joy. He taught Kristoff and Anna everything he known, from fishing to harvesting ice, he taught them how to survive the mountain lifestyle.

With Anna's birthday coming up, Amos decided to travel down the mountain, to Arendelle in search of the perfect gift for his daughter. Though Kristoff wanted to accompany his Father, Amos insisted that he stay to take care of the cabin and Anna while he was gone on his two day journey. On the evening of the second day there was a knock on the Bjorgman's door, Anna rushed to answer it, expecting her Father's return.

A man dressed in heavy armor wearing the Arendelle symbol in the center of his chest, had his head bowed and cradled his helmet with his right arm. Sorrow clearly marked his features as he lifted his head and reported the death of Amos Bjorgman by wolves near the tree line of Arendelle.

"How about a compromise, you go hunt and I will go to the lake to fish. That is considered resting." She stated while moving swiftly to the stable before her brother could respond. The redhead grabbed a fishing pole and marched to the lake, ignoring her brother's protests as she left.

Kristoff huffed as he watched his sister disappear through the trees. He placed Sven inside the stable before heading off in the opposite direction of Anna.

Anna casted her line as far as she could from the edge of the water, she glanced around her surroundings for any predators before she settled down on the bank. She pulled a knife from her belt and a stone out of the kit she grabbed on her way out of the stable. The blade of the knife dragged across the stone while her thoughts began to drift.

It was short-lived when there was rustling in the bushes behind her. Anna jumped to her feet, clutching the knife in her hand. Fear was boiling in her stomach as the bushes swayed back and forth more violently, she took a step back, there was no where to go besides jumping into the lake.

"What are you waiting for? Come on!" The feisty redhead yelled as the anticipation ate away at her nerves. She was preparing her mind for a brawl with a pack of wolves. Her heart overtook her ears, the pounding sound increasing with every second.


	2. Hummingbird

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that took an interest in my story. I hope all of you like where I take it, but feel free to give me your opinions, good or bad! Enjoy!**

* * *

The redhead steadily walked to the bush with her weapon held tight. "Wait!" Anna slightly lowered the knife in confusion as she heard a female voice reply to her. The thought of the girl still being a threat crossed her mind as she resumed her fighting pose.

"Show yourself." Anna growled as she shuffled her feet around. With a final rustle of the bushes, a platinum blonde emerged with her hands up in surrender and angst etched on her face. Anna's mouth hung open, not acknowledging herself lowering the knife as she stared openly at the women in front of her.

"I didn't mean to startle you. My apologies." Elsa mumbled as she dropped her hands to her side.

Anna shook her head to stop her daze, "You aren't going to attack me, right?" The redhead narrowed her eyes as if she was trying to read the girls mind before she answer the question.

"No." Anna nodded and stuck her knife back into the sheath on her waist. "I am actually kinda lost, can you help? I am looking for a place called Oakan's Travelers Lodge."

The redhead chuckled a little as she picked up the fishing pole, "You are on the wrong mountain. That is on South Mountain, about a day's journey in that direction." She pointed her finger across the lake as she reeled in her empty line. Elsa chewed on her bottom lip, cursing herself within, she had no sense of direction of her own land.

"Is there any lodge around here?" Elsa asked with a desperate tone, she couldn't stay in the dark alone again. Anna turned to face the blonde and was struck with the anxious look Elsa wore.

"No, but since it is almost night, I will allow you to stay at my cabin, that is if you are not a thief or perpetrator." She knew it was a potentially dangerous decision, but her heart strings were oddly pulled by the innocent girl. Chance are she wouldn't even survive the night if she left her alone and Anna didn't want that blood on her hands.

The blonde was definitely not a usual traveler, she wore a long blue dress with clear heels that were sinking into the soggy mud. From what Anna could see, she didn't have a weapon on her, just a sack that was hanging over her right shoulder.

Elsa smiled widely, being two days away from home, the redhead apparently didn't know Elsa's title of the Arendelle Princess. "I can assure you that I'm not either of those. I am Elsa and I greatly appreciate giving me a place to stay for the night."

Anna readied to throw the fishing line out again, but stopped herself for her introduction. "Anna." She replied while whipping her hand on her pants before extending her hand towards Elsa. The blonde balked to shake the other girl's hand, this would be the first time she had contact with someone other than her servant and parents. "Alright." Anna mumbled as she dropped her hand and turned back to the water, casting her line back out.

Elsa closed her eyes, cursing herself for the second time since being in the presence of the redhead. She looked down at her gloved hands and wrung her fingers together.

"Can I ask why you were in the bush?" Anna said as she sat back down in her spot and motioned across from herself for Elsa to join her. Elsa moved to a boulder instead of settling in the sludge that was already swallowing her shoes.

"I was on the path when I heard you approaching, assuming that you were a vigilante, I leaped into the bushes. I wasn't the only one in there." Elsa shivered at the thought of the bugs that were crawling all over her while she observed the redhead.

The strawberry-blonde refused to stifle her laughter as she glanced over to Elsa. Heat crept up the back of Elsa's neck, she gazed out to the water just as the fishing line began to pull. Anna immediately ceased and focused on collecting supper. She rose to her feet, jumping into a battle with the fish; she pulled back, being careful not to break the line.

Elsa watched in amusement while there were grunting sounds coming from the other women. Her eyes switched from the splashing in the water to the concentration expression of the redhead. With a forceful tug on the fishing line by Anna, it broke, making her stumble backwards.

"Bloody hell." She swore while regaining her balance, Elsa covered her mouth to hide the smirk that was playing on her lips. Like Anna could sense the hilarity that Elsa was holding in, she faced the blonde and positioned her hands on her hips. "Like you can do better." She huffed in a playful manner.

The blonde shook her head while holding up her hands. "I know that I can't." She admitted, Anna picked up the pole and wrapped the rest of the line around it.

"Let's just hope, Kristoff got something for dinner. We need to head home, the sun will be down by the time we get back." Anna nodded her head in the direction from where she came and Elsa pushed herself off the boulder, following the girl.

"Kristoff?" Elsa asked as she fell into step with her new companion. It was the first time she was up close to Anna, she could see the freckles that dusted her face and neck. A scar was embedded just above her eyebrow and another on her jawline. Her teal eyes seemed to brighten as the last sun rays of the day shined into them.

"Oh, he's my brother. Sorry, I forgot to tell you." She replied, her eyes focusing on each bush and tree that passed, like something was going to pounce out and attack. She glanced towards the girl beside her, "I hope his presence won't make you uncomfortable."

"Don't be daft, I'm just pleased that you are allowing me to stay in your home. I can't tell you how grateful I am, I will be out at the break of dawn." The Princess affirmed as she hiked up her dress to step over a muddy puddle.

"What are you running away from?" Anna blurted.

"Excuse me?" Elsa answered, slowing her pace, she honestly was not expecting that question. Was it that obvious that she was running from something?

"You're definitely not a traveler. You are wearing a dress of all things and you have no type of weapon. Your sack is too small to be able to survive you for three days. So the only logical reason for you to be out here, on your own, is for you to be escaping something." Anna speculated as she pointed to every object that Elsa had as she said the word.

Elsa cocked an eyebrow at Anna as she thought about her observation. Yes it was obvious that was was running from something.

"I didn't approve of my current life, I need a sense of adventure and excitement." She shrugged her shoulders as her eyes were trained on a small cabin in a clearing. It was a perfect calming scene that made Elsa admire the lifestyle immediately. To be surround by nature was all that she wanted, she was completely miffed with the stone walls of her castle. She wanted the freedom that Anna had. "It's so beautiful." She murmured unawarely.

"It's not that great, but it is home." Anna chuckled, moving towards the stable.

Elsa admired the view, the sunset birds singing their last song for the day when the trees whispered with the light breezy blowing through them. Her smile grew as a hummingbird stopped in front of her, it's wings moving at rapid speed to keep it hovering. She carefully moved her hand out with her index finger extended. Within a second the hummingbird preached itself on her digit, folding it's wings back into the little body.

Anna stepped out of the stable with a open mouth, but whatever words that were on her tongue were instantly forgotten as she witnessed the beauty in front of her. Her eyes roamed over the facial features of the blonde, with the sunsetting behind Elsa, she resembled something you will only see in a dream or an illusion. Her platinum braid sat over her shoulder while a few short tresses sat wildly on the top of her head. Anna was hypnotized by the perfect smile that graced Elsa's lips and the joy that beamed in her eyes as she stroked the hummingbirds chest.

When Elsa withdrew her hand slowly, the bird flew away and disappeared beyond the trees. The blonde turned her head towards Anna, a smile still on her lips. Anna returned the warm gesture and pointed to the cabin.

"Shall I show you around?" The redhead neared Elsa, passing her and began climbing the stairs that lead to the porch.

"Who is this, Anna?" A deep voice boomed behind Elsa, making her jump a little and heart increase for a split second. Both girls spun around, Kristoff appeared out of the tree line with a string of squirrel hanging from his side. His eyes were locked on the stranger that was standing near his sister, he clutched the bow in his right hand and placed his left hand on the hilt of the sword that hung on his hip.

"Relax, Kristoff. This is Elsa, she is in need of a bed for the night. She is harmless." Anna said as she walked over to the blond man and relieved him of the squirrel. "Good thing you got supper, my line snapped while battling with a fish." She added, noticing that Kristoff didn't take his eyes off of Elsa. "Stop being weird, introduce yourself." She hissed while poking him in the ribs.

"Uh, right, I'm Kristoff Bjorgman. My apologies for gaping, you are just so…pretty." He confessed, rushing in front of Elsa and extended his hand. The blonde felt her cheeks burning as she slipped her hand into the blond's.

"Elsa and thank you." She mumbled, her eyes drifted towards Anna, who was look was at their hands. She gulped nervously and pulled her hand away, feeling uncomfortable under Anna stare.

"Your hands are cold, let's get you inside." Kristoff smiled as he clumsily strode up the stairs and through the front door. The Princess turned her attention back to the young women to her left, she could see the slight disappointment on her face before she moved passed Elsa and into the house.

The Princess followed the siblings, Anna held the door open for the blonde and closed it behind her, securing the lock. Kristoff moved to the small fire place that was on the opposite wall, while Anna briskly walked to the kitchen, sitting the squirrels on the counter.

Elsa nervously threaded her fingers together, she had never been a guest before, always the host. The blonde hasn't ever felt this out of place and uncomfortable before.

"You can sit down." Kristoff said while gesturing to a chair that was close to the fire. Elsa gave him a smile of gratitude and sat down with her back straight and hands folded in her lap.

Anna prepared the squirrel while she heard Kristoff and Elsa converse with each other. As if it was a natural action, her eyes kept drifting to the blonde every second, she didn't know if it was out of curiosity or an attraction to the beautiful blonde.

Kristoff plopped down in a chair that was across from Elsa, he gave her a goofy smile. "Where are you traveling from?"

The blonde wasn't sure how to answer the question, although both siblings don't seem to notice her as the Princess of Arendelle, she shouldn't risk telling them that she is from there, right?

"Arendelle." She blurted out, resisting the urge to palm her face because of her stupidity. Kristoff narrowed his eyes at her making her squirm under his intense gaze.

"You survived two days by yourself, while wearing a dress?" He asked, placing his elbow on his knee and leaning his chin into his hand.

Elsa had no idea what she was venturing into when she passed the tree line of Arendelle. She didn't know about the predators that lurked into the bushes or harsh conditions that only grew worse as she climbed up North Mountain. The only protection and comfort she had at night was the igloo and goblins that were made of her magic. She got no sleep, listening to the cracking of twigs and the howls of hungry wolves that got closer with every minute. She had never felt so much fear during one night alone.

"It wasn't as grueling as you may think." She lied while glanced over her shoulder to the redhead that was now walking towards them with the gutted squirrels.

"I would say that is impressive." Kristoff chuckled as he helped Anna put supper over the fire. "I don't even think Anna could last a day in the wildness with a dress on." He laughed more, but immediately stopped when Anna hit him upside the head. Elsa covered her laughter with her hand.

"If you let me borrow your dress, I will gladly prove you wrong." Anna sniggered. Kristoff's cheeks grew red as he looked between Elsa and Anna.

"That wasn't mine." He stated with crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

For the rest of the night, Elsa sat quietly as Anna and Kristoff teased each other. The Princess laughed at their tales from during their childhood and beamed whenever Anna would talk directly to her. She would always get a warm feeling that rippled through her cool body whenever teal eyes connected with sapphire ones. After a while she began to feel more comfortable around the siblings.

Kristoff insisted for Elsa to take his bed while he would sleep in the stable with Sven. He stated that the hay was much more softer than his bed and he loved sleeping next to his best friend. With a sweet smile from Anna, she retired to her bedroom, leaving Elsa alone in Kristoff's room with her thoughts as the only sound that kept her up. Part of her didn't want to depart from the redhead tomorrow.


	3. Red Oak Tree

**Chapter 3 - Red Oak Tree**

* * *

As soon as the sun rays rose on the horizon, the Princess was out of bed with her packed sack over her shoulder. She looked down to her blue ice dress, with a wave of her hand, the dress disappeared and was replaced with a blouse. She dug out a pair of pants and slipped them on then changed her clear ice heels into boots.

The cabin was quiet as she stepped out of the bedroom. She contemplated whether she should inform Anna of her departure, with a shake of her head she walked out the front door and down the steps. She drew in a deep breath, taking in the crisp morning air that smelled of pine and flowers.

Elsa smiled as the realization of her freedom ran through her mind. She told herself that she would never be locked behind gates anymore, she would never have to build a snowman to talk to whenever she felt lonely, and she would never allow anyone to take away her independence again.

The blonde made her way to the trail, hoping that she was going in the right way. She remembered Anna pointing across the lake when she talked about the South Mountain, all she had to do was find a way to the other side.

"Elsa, wait!" A familiar voice called out from behind. She turned around and watched the redhead stumble down the stairs on one leg while she was attempting to put her boot on the other. "I didn't actually think you were going to get up at dawn." She laughed out.

"I always stay true to my word." Elsa replied in a serious tone. "Thank you again. I wish I could show my gratitude other than through words." She added nervously while she noticed Anna's eyes dart around her figure. Without a reply from the redhead, Elsa felt more awkward under her stare.

Anna shook her head from her sudden gawking and held up her hands with a reply. "Don't worry about it and I see you realized that a dress is not the proper attire for the wilderness." The redhead gestured to Elsa new outfit.

The Princess nodded her head while pointing over her shoulder. "I shall be on my way."

Anna threaded her fingers together and bit her bottom lip. "Well, you see I chased after you because I wanted to see if you wouldn't mind staying another night." Elsa furrowed her brows at the request. "It's…I-I figured that since, you know, you don't have a weapon and you're traveling alone, I thought it would be a good idea for me to teach you how to wield a sword. You know, for protection. I-I can't let you leave, because then I will worry that you will be in danger and-"

"Anna, you are rambling." Elsa laughed making the redhead's face the same color of her hair. "I do suppose, it will be a good idea for me to learn how to carry a sword, although I don't own one."

Anna smiled widely as she held up her index finger before running to the stable. Within seconds, she returned with two swords in her hands. "My father was a welder, along with many other things. We have plenty of swords, I will be happy to lend you one."

She extended one of the weapons to Elsa, the blonde took it by the hilt and the tip of it immediately fell to the ground from the unexpected weight. Anna chuckled behind her hand as she observed Elsa hold up the sword with two hands. The Princess suddenly swung the sword back and forth.

Anna jumped back quickly, "Woah, there Blondie. We are going to have to start with basic training before you start swinging." The redhead stepped back in her original spot when Elsa grinned sheepishly and lowered the weapon.

"Sorry, I was just getting a feel for it."

Anna waved a dismissing hand in front of her face. "We will need to get started now if you want to learn enough to at least protect yourself." Elsa followed the mountaineer to a new spot near the lake where a humongous red oak tree sat in the middle of a clearing, it was a little further away from where they first met.

The sun revealed itself on the horizon of the lake, making the view for Elsa absolutely breathtaking. The sky was painted with pink, blue and yellow while dark clouds were rumbling in the distance. The smell of fresh rain lingered in the light breeze that whistled every so often.

Elsa chewed on her bottom lip as she placed her sack down and watched Anna place her sword in the scabbard that was wrapped around her waist. Elsa noticed that she had another scabbard that hung over her shoulder while Anna walked over to her.

"First we will have to work on your stance." She said as she pulled off the sheath from her shoulder and wrapped it around Elsa waist, securing it before directing Elsa's sword into the opening. She moved around to the blonde's back, Anna placed her hands on Elsa's hips, causing her breathing to cease. "Okay, so you'll put this leg like this," Anna moved Elsa's right leg. "and this leg like that." She continued while shifting the blonde's left leg.

Anna's hands lingered for awhile, before she appeared in front of the Princess again.

* * *

"Anna, this is just not working." Elsa mumbled frustrated that she couldn't succeed the correct moves that Anna showed her.

Elsa's muscles were aching from the heavy sword she has been swinging for half of the day. Anna has taught her how to block and fight, but when Anna and her began sparring, she can't put the moves together.

Anna fought with a large stick while Elsa used the sword, after Anna convinced her that she wouldn't hurt the redhead because of her quick reflexes. Whenever Elsa thought she was doing well, Anna's stick would hit her lightly while she stating, 'You're dead.'

The Princess was getting frustrated to the point that she could feel her magic swirling angrily in her body, threatening to unleash just like the rain that was being held in the raging clouds currently above their heads.

Anna rubbed her temples in annoyance while saying, "Let's take a break." Elsa sighed in relieve as she slid her sword back into it's holder, she didn't care about the mud as she fell to the ground allowing her body to rest. "This might take more than one day." Anna mumbled as she laid down next to Elsa.

A crazy idea rushed through Elsa's thoughts, before she could reflect, her mouth had already spilled it out. "How about you just escort me to South Mountain? You are quiet the wielder, practically knight worthy."

Anna sat up and turned her gaze to the blonde. "That would be a good idea, Blondie. Though, Kristoff wouldn't give me the approval." She sighed out, her focus was solely on the arctic blue eyes that were staring up to the sky as Elsa nodded her head. "However, if you do stay for a couple more days, I can assure that you would be a very skilled swordsman or swords-woman." She smiled then asked, "Where is your final destination?"

Elsa pursed her lips in thought and answered honestly, "I haven't really planned that far ahead. I don't suppose it would hurt if I did extend my stay." Anna smiled widely before bouncing to her feet and picking up her stick. "Do we have to start again right now? It's going to rain soon." Elsa whined as she switched her eyes from the redhead to the clouds.

"Swordsmanship doesn't involve whining." She laughed as she gestured from Elsa to get to her feet. Elsa shook her head with a smirk, closed her eyes and placed her hands behind her head. "You aren't going to like what I'm going to do if you don't get up." The mountaineer said as she tossed the stick aside and sauntered towards Elsa.

The blonde peaked through one eye when Anna hovered above her. "And you wouldn't like what I would do if you did do something to me." She countered, furrowing her own borrows in slight confusion at her own sentence.

The redhead bent down and wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist, making her squeal in surprise. Anna threw her over her shoulder and stomped her way to the lake with Elsa screaming all the way.

"Anna, don't you dare." She yelled while squirming in Anna's grip. "Okay, okay, we will…" Elsa didn't have time to finish her sentence as water rushed into her mouth and water soaked through her pants. She instantly concentrated her magic to her ice blouse to keep it from washing away from the lukewarm water.

Anna released her grip as they both went under water, Elsa's hair came out of her braid as she pushed herself up immediately, gasping for air. Anna swam across from her, laughing at how ridiculous the blonde looked with her hair covering her face.

Anna hasn't felt joy in her life since her father has died, there was a constant dark depressing cloud over her, but it felt like the cloud was disappearing with the sunshine that this mysterious girl has brought. Whenever she looks at Elsa, her body becomes warm and a uncontrollable smile tugs at her lips. She feels an instant connection with the blonde and a hint of another sensation that she can't explain yet.

Elsa parted her platinum blonde hair and evilly glared at Anna, the thought of sweet revenge was fueling her actions as she swam closer to the other girl. The redhead's laughing stopped as she was hypnotized by the figure in front of her.

"Hey, what are you girls doing? I thought you would've been gone, Elsa." A voice yelled out, stopping Elsa on her road to attack, both girls looked to Kristoff, who stood at the edge of the water with his brows furrowed. Sven was behind him tilting his head, oddly giving the same expression as Kristoff's.

"Elsa, wanted to go for a swim." Anna chuckled as she pointed behind her to Elsa. When Anna turned to face the blonde again, she was met with a face full of water as Elsa slashed her.

"It's not proper to lie, Anna." She grumbled but a smirk played on her lips while Anna coughed up some water, she swam passed the mountaineer, getting out of the lake. "Your sister carried me in, unwillingly." She informed the bulky blond as she wrung out her hair. "She was teaching me how to fight with a sword before I continued my adventurous journey."

"She is going to stay for a couple more days, she isn't a fast learner." Anna added while she walked out of the water. "That is a little pointless." She grinned to Elsa, who stopped her movement and looked curiously to Anna.

"Why?" Rain poured down from the clouds just after she got the single word out. Her hand dropped to her sides as the Bjorgman siblings laughed at her.

"Come on before we all get sick." Kristoff yelled over the loud rainfall and roaring thunder.

Kristoff and Sven disappeared, while Elsa waited for Anna to grab her sword that laid next to the oak tree. She didn't feel the need to rush since she was already soaked to the bone, thanks to the redhead. Both girls laughed as Anna grabbed Elsa's wrist and pulled her up the trail.

Almost to the cabin, Anna slipped in the mud, bring the Princess with her as she fell. The redhead let out a yelp of pain as Elsa landed on top of her.

"Anna, are you okay?" Elsa asked with concern as she got back to her feet and bent over to observe the redhead.

"Yeah, I just twisted my ankle. Stupid mud." She grumbled while Elsa helped her to her feet. She placed Anna's arm around her shoulders and supported her the rest of the way to the cabin.

"You should blame nature for your clumsiness." Elsa chuckled as she watched Anna hobble while covered in mud. She was pleased with the sight, the redhead got karma for throwing her into the lake.

"Whatever." Anna hissed, she wiped a handful of mud off of her face and flung it in Elsa's direction, who ducked to avoid it hitting her face.

After Elsa helped Anna into the cabin, she sat her down in front of the fire that Kristoff already had started. He gathered a couple blankets for the girls and wrapped them up as soon as they entered. He said that he would make soup for lunch and that they should stay in the rest of the day since the thunderstorm would most likely last till tomorrow morning.

Elsa watched as Anna grimaced in pain while she adjusted herself in the chair she was sitting in. Her lips were turning a slight shade of blue, her face was growing more pale and she could her hear teeth chattered together every now and then. Elsa stood up from her chair, with the blanket still wrapped around her, she had it more for comfort than for warmth. The cold obviously didn't bother her.

"Come closer to the fire, you're freezing." The blonde said as she sat down in front of the fire and patted the floor next to her. Anna smiled as she got up and joined the Princess, wrapping the blanket around her tighter. "Can I see your ankle?" Without replying, Anna stuck her foot out, granting Elsa permission to observe her injury.

The blonde glanced up to the redhead when she glided her finger over the bruised area, Anna's face twisted while closed her eyes. Elsa did the motion again but had her ice stream through her finger slowly, just enough to sooth Anna's pain. The mountaineer opened her eyes and focused on Elsa's fingers then looked up to the cerulean eyes that were staring at her.

"Feel better?" Elsa questioned barely audible, but Anna heard her just fine due to their closeness.

She nodded and shivered as Elsa repeated her action again. "You are cold too. We should get some more blankets."

"I'm fine. I love the cold." Elsa smiled as she laid her hand on Anna's ankle. "You aren't going to be able to train me with a bummed ankle." She added while moving a bit closer to Anna.

"I will be all better tomorrow after I wrap it up." Anna replied, shifted her eyes to the vicious flames trying to figure out why her whole body was tingling. She released an uncontrollable hum as Elsa began to draw shapes on her joint.

"Here you go, girls." Kristoff said as he walked into the room with two bowls in his hands. He gave one to each girl before walking back into the kitchen to grab his soup. He sat down in the chair behind Anna and Elsa.

"Anna, you remember that the Annual Arendelle Festival is the day after tomorrow. We are going right?" Kristoff asked with excitement as she bounced in his seat.

"Yeah, of course." Anna beamed. "Have you been to the festival before?" She questioned Elsa before taking a sip of her soup.

Elsa shook her head. Because of her strict parents, they wouldn't even let her go beyond the gates for the festival. Every year she watched from the highest tower of the castle, wishing that she could dance with the people, walk around to all the vendors, and participate in the friendly contests.

During her fifth or sixth year of life, with a day before the festival, the Princess went to the King and Queen seeking an explanation as to why they had the castle gates closed. Elsa has always seen the good in people, so she didn't believe her parents when they told her that it was not safe for her in the kingdom; that people wanted her dead. She had no choice but to abide by their immoral rules and live a lonely life in her tower, watching people enjoy life as the years passed.

"Have you been living under a rock?!" Anna exclaimed as she threw up her hands in the air, starling Elsa. "I can't believe you have never been to the festival. We're definitely going then, you are going to have so much fun!"

Elsa couldn't step foot in Arendelle, people will recognize her, she can't go back to being locked in the castle again. Not after having a taste of freedom.

"Anna, I-I can't…"

A knock at the door made everyone to stop and gaze over to the front door. Anna rose from the floor and limped over to front of the cabin. She opened the door enough to stick her head through, but not enough for Elsa to see who is was.

"Pardon me, Madam. We're the Arendelle Royal Guard, searching for the Princess of Arendelle." Elsa's heart was racing as she dropped her bowl to the ground and stood up quickly. Kristoff looked at her curiously as he got to his feet too.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I've been a bit busy lately. Thank you to all that read, review, fav and follow!**


	4. On The Road

**Chapter 4 - On The Road**

* * *

Anna twisted her head around with interest for what produced the shattering noise. Elsa nervously had her eyes locked on the door, while Kristoff glanced between her and Anna. Fear wrapped around Elsa's muscles and bones, making her shake lightly as the worst scenarios of being caught flashed through her mind.

"What's going on in there?" The guard asked forcefully as he moved his head side to side for a better view through the cracked door. Anna looked back to him, slightly annoyed at his tone.

"I believe I have the right to deny you that information. I have not seen the Princess nor has anyone in this cabin. Now if you will be on your way." Anna grumbled, before she could shut the door, the knight stuck his armor-clad hand out to stop it.

"I shall inform you that harboring or aiding the run away Princess of Arendelle will be considered treason and punishment resulting in lifelong imprisonment. Orders from the King." He growled as he removed his hand from the door and tightly gripped the hilt of his sword.

Anna narrowed her eyes and leaned into his face. "And I shall inform you, again…that we have not seen the Princess. Good day, sir." She slammed the door and leaned her ear against the door to hear the guard huff and walk down the stairs. She turned around to face her brother and Elsa.

"We are harboring and aiding the Princess, aren't we?" Kristoff mumbled as he stepped towards the blonde.

Elsa's eyes shifted between the siblings as her mouth bobbed open and shut, in that moment she regretted not continuing her journey this morning. She made the biggest mistake of allowing the Royal Guard to catch up to her.

"Yes." She whispered while bowing her head.

Kristoff huffed and began pacing back and forth. "I can't believe this." He started. "You need to leave, right now. You can't be here, did you hear what could happen to Anna and myself? Our names will be marked with treason!" He shouted as he ran his fingers through his thick hair with frustration.

"Kristoff, we're not kicking her out." Anna stated as she hobbled in front of Elsa, as if to protect the fragile and scared girl.

"Anna, this is not safe. You remember what Father instilled in us; make safe decisions. I'm sorry Princess Elsa, but you need to leave." His tone lowered as he placed himself in front of Elsa and Anna.

Elsa nodded her head, "I understand. Thank you for everything." As she stepped forward, Anna's hand wrapped around her forearm to cease her movement.

"You are not leaving today. I will escort you to South Mountain tomorrow." The redhead pulled the Princess back to her and gazed at her brother.

"No you won't, not with the Royal Guard searching for her. If they run into both of you, they will not spare your life, Anna, you will be viewed as a threat." Kristoff began to pace again and tug at his hair.

"And what makes you think that it will be safe for her to take this journey alone?" Elsa held a hand up to Anna to keep her from continuing, she gave her a small smile before looking to the burly blond.

She took a deep breath and stepped in Kristoff's path stop him. "Please accept my deepest apologies. I didn't mean to bring you any danger." She gazed to the redhead. "I will take my departure as soon as the sun is down. It will be better to hide in the darkness with the Royal Guard looking for me."

Kristoff nodded his head and strode to the door. "I'm going to go check on Sven." He mumbled while walking outside.

The rain pattering on the roof was the only sound that filled the cabin as Elsa gazed into the fire and Anna stared at the back of the blonde's head. Elsa worried the thought of traveling alone in the dark while Anna chewed her bottom lip with the need to protect the Princess.

"I can't let you go. You're the Princess of Arendelle, what if something happens to you?" Anna whispered from behind Elsa, she took a step forward as the Princess turned around.

Elsa smiled as a weird sensation of warmness flushed through her body while Anna's eyes showed concern. "It was my decision to take this excursion alone. Meaning, I will have to fend for myself. I will be all right." Elsa's words didn't put any of Anna's fears for the blonde at ease. Elsa smiled as she looked down to her muddy clothes. "Besides, I have sword skills, now. So, I'm sure that I can fight off a wolf."

Anna laughed as shook her head. "You're skills are futile." Elsa glared at her as she used air quotes when she said 'skills.' Elsa gave the redhead a hard enough push to make her stumble backwards. "I will take you to South Mountain. By the time we clean up it will be dusk, we will go then."

"You're very stubborn." Elsa chuckled for a second before turning serious. "I have already brought so much burden to you and your brother. I will leave by myself, I can't bare the thought of what will happen if they catch me with you."

"And I can't bare the thought of you being prey."

* * *

Kristoff plopped down into the pile of hay that Sven was standing by. He laid down and stared up to the ceiling while his mind was battling with itself.

"Sven, she is a Princess!" He exclaimed, turning his head to the reindeer. "She is also a threat, Anna and I can go into confinement if we get caught with her."

"But you can't let her travel alone." Kristoff replied in a different voice that he has created for Sven. The reindeer has been Kristoff's best friend since he was a kid and he would often come to him whenever he needed to talk or make tough decisions.

"I know she can't, she could get hurt." He answered in his regular voice as he sat up and Sven nodded his head as he chewed on some hay. "But.."

"No but, you need to do the right thing." He said in the Sven voice as the reindeer nudged him with his nose and nodded again.

"I hate when you're right." Kristoff sighed as he rubbed Sven's head, he got up from the pile of hay and walked over to a bag of carrots. Sven happily trotted over and eagerly pushed his way under Kristoff's arm quickly taking the carrot out of his hand.

"Hey, you have to share." The blond whined, Sven rolled his eyes and stuck out half of the carrot from his mouth. Kristoff broke it off and tossed it into his mouth.

"Okay, buddy, get ready to take a trip. We are leaving as soon as the sun goes down." Sven hopped up and down excitedly. Kristoff laughed and exited the stable to go back to the cabin.

Anna and Elsa looked to the door as Kristoff walked in with a smile on his lips. Anna furrowed her brows in confusion as he opened his mouth to speak. "I have a plan."

"What would that be? Toss her out right now?" Anna growled, Kristoff's grinned turned downward to a frown. Elsa placed her hand on the back of the feisty redhead.

"Listen to what he has to say." The Princess whispered as she draw light circles on Anna's back while letting her ice moving through her fingers, as if to cool off the redhead.

Anna nodded as she sighed out and motioned for her brother to continue. "Anna and I will escort you to South Mountain tonight. It will be much safer for you to not travel alone, but we must stay clear of the Royal Guard so we either need to be behind them or ahead of them. I suggest behind." Kristoff explained as he shuffled around the room, grabbing a sack and throwing things into it.

"No." The Princess replied as she shook her head, gracefully. Kristoff stopped moving and within seconds she has both of the Bjorgman siblings look at her. "I just told Anna that I can't put you two in anymore danger. I am forever grateful for both of you aiding me, but I need to proceed with my quest on my own."

"Well, you see, you included two very stubborn Bjorgman's in your escape." Anna started as she walked over to her brother, suddenly missing the peculiar cold, yet comforting touch that the Princess was providing on the small of her back. "And we've both just made it our number one priority of protecting the Princess of Arendelle."

"So no matter how much you disagree with this proposal, we are going with you to South Mountain." Kristoff finished. Elsa couldn't help the smile that crept on her lips while she listened to the siblings.

Anna moved back over to the blonde, like a force was pulling her. "Besides, I just remembered that I needed to pick up something from there." She said as she stood in front of Elsa, she heard Kristoff begin to pack again.

Elsa arched her brow as Anna's smirk grew. "What would that be?" She questioned playfully as she glanced down to Anna's hands, having an urge to laced her delicate finger through the mountaineer's.

"I cannot tell you that." Anna giggled as she back away from the blonde, Elsa's cocked her head to the side and her brows crunched together curiously. "You must bathe before we leave." She stated as she plugged her nose with her thumb and index fingers.

Anna laughed as she turned around, Elsa grabbed the first thing she could and flung it towards the teasing redhead. Anna spun back around to see what hit her in the head, her eyes flicked up from the floor. "Did you really just throw a spoon at me?" She questioned and narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure you're the Princess? You have no proper etiquette of the royal blood."

"Silence, go prepare my bath." Elsa demanded in her hierarchy tone, hiding her smirk as the redhead glared at her. With a huffed Anna turned and disappeared through one of the few rooms in the house.

* * *

The sun fell below the horizon, signaling that it was time to leave. Kristoff secured everything on the sled as Anna and Elsa walked out of the house. Kristoff helped Elsa into the back of the sled with a grin before he placed himself in front with the glowing lantern. Anna grumbled something that Elsa couldn't understand as she climbed in next to the Princess.

"Sven, go." Kristoff commanded, the sled jerked forward, causing Elsa to fall back slightly. Anna caught her in her arms before she tumbled out of the back.

"Sorry." Elsa mumbled as she gazed into teal eyes.

"What are you apologizing for?" Anna grinned as her eyes bounced around the Princess' face. She pushed the blonde upright and reluctantly removed her arms from her waist. Elsa shrugged her shoulders and focused on the full moon that was raising.

"So, royal life is so bad that you had to run away?" Anna spoke up as she leaned on the back of the sleigh and observed the stars that were beginning to show.

Elsa scratched the back of her head, her fingers threading through her thick blonde locks. "When your parents lock you up in a tower, I would say it is pretty bad." She confessed averting her gaze to the trees that passed slowly. Anna's eyes shifted to the other girl in disbelief that the King and Queen would place their own daughter under lock and key.

"Why? If you don't mind me asking."

"They were very paranoid, thought someone was going to kill me in the kingdom. The town hasn't seen me since I was six years old." The blonde played with her fingers sadly, Anna covered her hands with her own.

Elsa locked her cerulean eyes with hers, "I'm sorry, that sounds rough." Elsa gave her a meager smile. She jumped as she heard a howl behind them. Kristoff pulled on the reins to stop Sven.

"What was that?" Elsa asked with a frighten voice as she withdrew her hands from Anna's and clutched them to her chest, looking around. Kristoff held up a hand and listened to the howling that was growing closer to the halted sled.

"Wolves, Sven, go." He slapped the reins and Sven began to run as fast as he could. Elsa and Anna fell backwards from the force, they quickly flipped over to look behind them. The glowing yellow eyes were getting closer.

"Kristoff, they are getting too close." Anna shouted as she go to her knees and pulled her sword from her sheath.

"Anna…" Elsa whispered in fear. She has never seen a wolf, much less been this close to the vicious creature.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Anna stated, as she did a wolf jumped at the sled. Elsa laid her body flat and covered her head. Anna swung quickly, slashing the wolf across its face, with a yelp it fell to the ground. Anna counted six more that was gaining on them.

"Kristoff." She hissed as she gripped her sword with both hands.

"The sled is too heavy, start throwing things at them." He commanded as he steered Sven through the trail. Anna picked up a stick that laid at her knees with one hand and held it out to Elsa.

"Princess, I'm going to need you to wrap that cloth around this and light it on fire." Anna ordered quickly as she swung again at another wolf that jumped on the back of the sleigh. Elsa got up and did as she was told, she leaned to the front and used the lantern that was hanging next to Kristoff to light the torch.

"Here." She extended it to the redhead, she grabbed it and gave Elsa her sword. The blonde looked at the remaining five that were spread out. The sword shook in her hands as she watched one of them getting close to them.

"Anna." She cried as she dropped the sword, she stuck out her hand, feeling the ice within rush through her body and to her fingers. Just as her fingers began to turn blue, a flying ball of fire hit the wolf that she was targeting. She dropped her hand and looked to the mountaineer, she was lighting another item on fire, she picked it up from the bottom, before the flames got to her hands she threw it, hitting another white wolf.

"Hold on!" Kristoff yelled, Anna and Elsa couldn't react fast enough as Sven took a hard right, throwing both girls off the sled and into the bushes.

Anna groaned from pain as she reached up to her aching head, warm, sticky liquid rolled down her forehead. She retracted her hand as she heard growling in front of her, she peered through the small twigs and leaves, spotting a black wolf with glowing red eyes.


End file.
